RiffTrax Shorts Collections
RiffTrax Shorts are a series of short films, education and otherwise, riffed by Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett, in the style of Mystery Science Theater 3000. To date, RiffTrax has riffed and released over 240 individual shorts. The following is an index of RiffTrax Shorts Collections. 'RiffTrax Shorts Best Of Vol. 1' Date Released: November 17, 2008 *Down and Out *Patriotism *Buying Food *Right or Wrong *Drugs are Like That *Skipper Learns a Lesson *The Trouble With Women *It Must be the Neighbors *Shake Hands with Danger 'Shorts Vol. 2' ' Date Released: '''June 16, 2009 *One Got Fat *Lunchroom Manners *Each Child is Different *Why Won't Cathy Eat Breakfast-Petaluma Chicken *Act Your Age *Safety: Harm Hides at Home *Coffee House Rendezvous *Are You Popular? *Good Heath Practices 'Wide World of Shorts '''Date Released: January 10, 2010 *Snap Out of It! *Alcohol Trigger Films *Carnivorous Plants *Aqua Frolics *Why Vandalism? *Self-Conscious Guy *As We Like It *Toward Emotional Maturity *The Terrible Truth *Good Eating Habits 'Shorts-Tacular Shorts-Stravaganza' Date Released: '''January 26, 2010 *Primary Safety in the School Building *Know for Sure *If Mirrors Could Speak *How Much Affection? *Overcoming Fear *Your Chance to Live: Technological Failures *Kitty Cleans Up *Cooking Terms and What They Mean *Playing Together *Damaged Goods RiffTrax Plays With Their Shorts '''Date Released: '''May 25, 2010 *What it Means to be an American *Going Steady *Understanding Your Ideals *A Circus Wakes Up *Highway Mania *Teenagers on Trial *Women in Blue *Wing, Claw and Fang! *Constance Bennett's Daily Beauty Rituals Shorts-a-Poppin' '''Date Released: '''May 25, 2010 *The Case of Tommy Tucker *Shy Guy *What About Juvenile Delinquency? *You and Your Family *Cork-Crashes and Curiosities *Molly Grows Up *The Bill of Rights in Action *The Tale of Moose Baby *Following Instructions Game Order in the Shorts '''Date Released: '''January 25, 2011 *American Thrift *Story of a Teenage Drug Addict *Your Chance To Live *Mr. Moto Takes A Walk *Kittens: Birth and Growth *Summer Is An Adventure *The Parts of Speech *Reading Growth: Basic Skills Shortstoberfest '''Date Released: '''January 25, 2011 *Back to School with Joan Miller *Call It Free *Little Lost Scent *An Aquarium In Action *Drawing For Beginners: The Rectangle *Families: Food And Eating *Beginning Responsibility: Taking Care of Your Own Things *Geography of Your Community Shorts to Go ''' Date Released: '''July 19, 2011 *Seatbelts: The Life-Saving Habit *Watch Out For My Plant! *Family Teamwork *Whatever the Weather *Are All People The Same? *Things are Different Now *William's Doll *More Dangerous than Dynamite Olde Tyme Shorts Roundup ''' Date Released: '''July 19, 2011 *Reading: Who Needs It? *Values: The Right Thing To Do *Pearl of the Orient *Individual Differences *Building Better Paragraphs *Mealtime Manners and Health *Decisions, Decisions *Seven Little Ducks Hand-crafted Artisanal Shorts '''Date Released: '''May 27, 2012 *Walking to School *At Your Fingertips: Grasses *Paper and I *At Your Fingertips: Boxes *County Fair *The Red Hen *Courtesy: A Good Eggsample *One Turkey, Two Turkey *The Calendar: How to Use It *Tooth Truth with Harv and Marv Shorts to Astonish! ''' Date Released: '''December 5, 2012 *Alone at Home *Cops: Who Needs Them? *Fad Diet Circus *Library World *Telephone for Help *The Parts of Speech *Three Magic Words *What if We Had a Fire? *Safe Living at School *Boy of Mexico (Cole Stratton and Janet Varney) *Borrowed Power (Cole Stratton and Janet Varney) *At Your Fingertips: Boxes (Cole Stratton and Janet Varney) May the Shorts Be With You ''' Date Released: '''October 13, 2013 *Eggs to Market *We Discover the Dictionary *What is Nothing? *Feelings: I'm Feeling Alone *Jobs in Cosmetology *The Creeps Machine *Boy of India *What Are Letters For? *Making Sense with Sentences Shorts Assemble! ' ' Date Released: '''June 23, 2015 *Corky the Crow *Live and Learn *Maintaining Classroom Discipline *Nutrition *Perc! Pop! Sprinkle! *Safety With Animals *Story-Telling: Can You Tell It In Order? *The Clean Club *The Toymaker *What Makes Things Float? Category:RiffTrax Category:Shorts Category:DVD Category:RiffTrax in 2008 Category:RiffTrax in 2010 Category:RiffTrax in 2011 Category:RiffTrax in 2009 Category:RiffTrax in 2013 Category:RiffTrax in 2015